1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording/reproduction apparatus, and more particularly, relates to a magnetic recording/reproduction apparatus provided with a mechanism of moving a sub-chassis relative to a main chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of conventional magnetic recording/reproduction apparatus is disclosed in FIGS. 11 and 12 of Japanese Patent Gazette No. 2627465. Referring to FIGS. 36 to 38, a conventional magnetic recording/reproduction apparatus will be described.
In the conventional magnetic recording/reproduction apparatus 300 shown in FIGS. 26 to 38, a pinch arm 335 and a sub-pinch arm 339 are swingably attached coaxially to a swing shaft 337 mounted on a slide chassis 301. A swing pin 349 (FIG. 37) extends from the sub-pinch arm 339, so as to transmit a driving force from a main chassis 351 for swinging the pinch arm 335.
A main cam 353 is swingably mounted on the main chassis 351. The main cam 353 has a pinch roller pressing groove 367, which engages with a cam pin 389 extending from one end of a pinch operation level 369.
The other end of the pinch operation lever 369 engages with a pinch pressing lever 371 which is swingably attached to a shaft mounted on the main chassis 351. The pinch pressing lever 371 has abut faces 347A and 347B.
The abut faces 347A and 347B of the pinch pressing lever 371 engage with the swing pin 349 of the sub-pinch arm 339, so as to drive the pinch arm 335 on the slide chassis 301.
The above configuration requires a number of components disposed between the main cam 353 and the pinch arm 335 to drive the pinch arm 335 (e.g., the pinch operation lever 369, the pinch pressing lever 371, and various shafts). This prevents a reduction in the number of components and in the size of the mechanism from being realized.
The object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic recording/reproduction apparatus provided with a small mechanism with a reduced number of components.